The Reason
by Var
Summary: She was the only one who could save him." An elf maiden races to Helm's Deep to save Haldir and awakens a love strong enough to heal the broken Warden. But when that love is ripped from his grasp by the forces of evil will Haldir be able to save her?
1. The Prayer

Disclaimer: I make no profit from the use of any of Tolkien's characters nor do I own any of them.

A/N: This story was inspired mainly by song lyrics. The lyrics will be italicized. Plus, if anyone can tell me how I can get rid of the spaces between the lines of the lyrics I would really appreciate it!

Lyrics from: "The Prayer" by Celine Dion on Josh Groban

Chapter 1-The Prayer

Prologue

"_**I pray you'll be our eyes **_

_**And watch us where we go **_

_**And help us to be wise **_

_**In times when we don't know **_

_**Let this be our prayer **_

_**As we go our way **_

_**Lead us to a place **_

_**Guide us with your Grace **_

_**To a place where we'll be safe"**_

Eliahn glanced down at the shivering form in his arms. She looked as if she was turning blue from the cold.

"Be strong my love." He told her. "We are almost there."

* * *

Two hours later Eliahn felt his strength leave him. He stumbled and fell to the ground. He heard her cry out and rushed to her.

"Eliahn?" she asked weakly.

"Yes my love?" he said moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"Is it time to leave yet?"

Eliahn looked down at his beloved wife with tears in his eyes. He couldn't answer her. Unable to meet her knowing gaze he looked away from her and saw the lights. Thank the Valar!

He smiled, an amazing feat after what they had been through, "Almost Nela, it is almost time. Is she still safe?" he asked.

A serene look passed over Nela's face, "She is."

"Then we need to get up. We are almost to the Golden Wood."

"_**I pray we'll find your light **_

_**And hold it in our hearts **_

_**When stars go out each night **_

_**Let this be our prayer **_

_**When shadows fill our day **_

_**Lead us to a place **_

_**Guide us with your grace **_

_**Give us faith so we'll be safe."**_

* * *

Celeborn watched the two from astride his horse at the border. He often went off on his own to ride and to collect his thoughts. This night had been like any other until he had seen the man and woman fall. It was only after they had remained on the snowy ground for far too long that he set off toward them.

When he arrived he was shocked at what he found. They were not a man and woman at all but elves. They were covered in grime and a dark substance that could only be blood. Celeborn jumped off his horse and kneeled down.

"What has happened?" he asked.

The elf looked at him and instantly his name came forward in Celeborn's mind. It was a name he recognized from Rivendell.

"Eliahn? What has happened to you and your wife?" he asked again.

"We were travelling to the ships. We felt the call to leave for the Undying Lands. But there were Orcs. They ambushed our party; we barely were able to flee them."

Just then Nela cried out in pain. "Eliahn!"

Celeborn could see she was fading quickly. Even if he was able to get her to the healers in time, he feared they would not be able to save her.

"Come." He said, standing. "We must get you both into the city."

"No." Eliahn said. "It is our time to leave."

Celeborn studied him as he watched his wife and saw that Eliahn was fading as well. The two were tied together so closely that one would not survive without the other.

Eliahn reached for Nela's arms and removed what Celeborn had mistaken for a bundle of clothing. He thrust the bundle into Celeborn's arms. The Elf Lord's eyes widened when he saw what he truly held; a child.

"You must take her." Eliahn said desperately. "Vow to us that you will care for her. Treat her as your own."

Celeborn looked down at the child in surprise. At that moment she opened her eyes and looked back at him. If he had doubted his answer; he now knew.

"_**We ask that life be kind **_

_**And watch us from above **_

_**We hope each soul will find **_

_**Another soul to love"**_

"I make this vow. I will care for your child as if she were my own daughter." He told the dying elves at his feet.

Eliahn sank to the ground next to his wife. A peaceful rest taking their bodies. With his last breath Eliahn looked up at his Celeborn and then his daughter. "We will name her after her savior, who brought us light when there was only darkness. Her name is Calathiel."

Celeborn could only watch as Eliahn and Nela closed their eyes and finally found peace.

"_**Just like every child **_

_**Needs to find a place, **_

_**Guide us with your grace **_

_**Give us faith so we'll be safe" **_


	2. Stand By Your Side

Disclaimer: I make no profit from the use of any of Tolkien's characters nor do I own any of them.

A/N: This story was inspired mainly by song lyrics. The lyrics will be italicized and bold.

Lyrics from: "Stand By Your Side" by Celine Dion

Chapter 2-Stand By Your Side

_**20 Years Later…**_

Cala watched him leave from a flet high above the forest floor. He led the elven army away from Lorien to fight at Helm's Deep. She watched until the entire army had faded from her sight and when they did she felt a dreadful shadow pass over her. Many of the elves would not return.

She finally turned away and began her walk back to the city. How she had wanted to beg him to stay! But it wasn't her place to make such a demand, not to the March Warden of Lothlorien.

As she walked a hint of a smile came to her lips. As if anyone could demand something from Haldir. A mere glare from him sent most in the opposite direction. But that wasn't the case with Cala. From the day she met him all those years ago she had understood him and his harshness had never driven her away.

* * *

Celeborn studied Cala as she returned from the border. He knew she had gone to see him off, even if Haldir had been blind to the fact that she was there. He had been gone only hours yet Cala showed the signs of their separation. Her skin did not hold its normal glow and her eyes were darkened; searching for a glimpse of something far off.

Celeborn had known of his daughter's love for Haldir from the beginning. She was a master at hiding it from the other elves in the city and from even Haldir himself but she had never been able to hide anything from her father. The love she held was eating away at her and it pained him that there was nothing he could do about it.

Since the night he had found Cala's parents at the border and they had given Cala to him he had done everything in his power to be a good father to her, to protect her, but this was something he couldn't rescue her from. Celeborn still remembered the first time Cala had met Haldir and how that meeting had changed the course of her life.

"_**I cry, and you comfort me.**_

_**I'm lost, and you hear my screams.**_

_**So its hard to watch you falling**_

_**When you run so deep in me.**_

_**You live in me."**_

"_Cala!" Celeborn called as he dashed through the forest. He heard her giggle in the distance and changed his direction. It was a game she loved to play, where she would hide and he would seek her, and he was happy to indulge her._

"_Find me Ada!" her tiny voice rang out. She was a mere six years old but she travelled through the forest like she had been there for ages._

_Celeborn caught a flash of her mahogany hair in the sun and sped up. "I see you little one!" he laughed._

_Cala sprang from her hiding spot and ran swiftly. She had turned to see if he was catching up and didn't see the Warden in her path. She ran straight into his legs and they both tumbled to the ground._

_Haldir stood up, fuming. He had never had much patience. "Little elflings should pay more attention to their path." He glowered down at Cala._

_Seeing Cala wasn't hurt, Celeborn slowed to a walk as he watched the interaction. This was behavior he expected from his taciturn March Warden but he wondered how Cala would react._

_Cala stood up from the ground and brushed the leaves from her dress, her eyes never leaving Haldir's. _

_She looked up straight into his eyes and said, "Hello Warden. I am sorry you stood in my way today."_

_Celeborn held back his chuckle as Haldir's brown rose. _

"_Impertinent child, is this the way you speak to all of your elders?" he asked._

"_No." Cala shook her head innocently. "Only to you, and my Ada at times, when he deserves it."_

_Seeing Haldir was about to released a litany upon his child Celeborn decided it was time to intervene. _

"_Come now Haldir, she is but a child." He said with a smile as he reached them. _

"_And if she were anyone else's child I would say it would do her a great good to learn some manners, my lord. One would think your wife would have begun to teach her the ways of a lady by now."_

_Celeborn's smile faded at the mention of Galadriel teaching Cala. Sadly he knew that was something that would never happen. Even after seeing his joy when he brought Cala home as an infant Galadriel had been cold towards her. Celeborn had been sure that Galadriel, who was kind to all of her subjects, would welcome the child with open arms. But it had been a false hope and Celeborn had been raising Cala nearly by himself since. But the Warden did not know this so Celeborn chose to let it pass._

_Celeborn noticed that Cala had been studying Haldir during their conversation._

"_Will you train me?" Cala asked Haldir suddenly._

"_Train you in what little one?" he said, amused._

"_Teach me how to fight, how to use a sword." Celeborn saw the knowing look in Cala's eyes. It was as if she already knew what his answer would be._

_Haldir looked to Celeborn for help, "If it is what she wishes." He said not offering him a way out._

_It was obvious that Haldir did not want to agree to this but he also did not want to say no to his lord's daughter. _

"_Very well." He finally gave in gruffly. "But you will have to work hard and there will be no complaining. Understood?"_

_Cala nodded, triumph plain on her face._

"_I will return from the borders in one week. We will start then." Haldir turned to Celeborn. "My lord."_

_Celeborn nodded, "Be safe Warden." _

_Celeborn pulled Cala up into his arms as they watched Haldir walk away._

"_Ada, why is Haldir so grumpy?" she asked._

_Celeborn sighed, "He has lived a very long time child. And in all of that time he has yet to find love, an elleth of his own. I believe that when you live that long without finding love you start to become harsh, whether you mean to or not."_

_Cala contemplated that for a moment then put her tiny hand up to his cheek. "Silly Ada." She said, patting his cheek. "Haldir has found his elleth. He just has to wait a little while longer for her."_

_Celeborn smiled, something he often did when looking at his daughter, "And who, pray tell, is this elleth you speak of?"_

_Cala looked to where they had last seen the Warden before she whispered, "It's me."_

Celeborn turned away from his daughter then as he heard his wife coming down the steps from their talan. She smiled at him warmly.

"So they are gone." Celeborn said.

"I have seen they will move swiftly to Helm's Deep and arrive before the Uruk-kai, but there is only darkness after. I do not know what the outcome will be."

"May the Valar bless them and bring their safe return."

"Yes." Galadriel said as she saw Cala passing below. "Their safe return."

* * *

"_**I walk, but you can run through fire.**_

_**I search for reasons and baby you inspire.**_

_**But I know somebody hurt you**_

_**And I know you really need a friend.**_

_**Well you can take my hand."**_

Not wanting to return home and face Galadriel's cool gaze just yet, Cala made her way to the training field. She had spent time here nearly every day since she was a child and Haldir had agreed to train her. She remembered him sparing with his brothers the first day Celeborn had brought her here. She had stood and watched him in awe. He was a master with the sword and seeing him had inspired her to work as hard as she possibly could, even at her young age, to learn everything he knew.

In the years following Haldir had quickly turned from her trainer into her mentor. He taught her many things as she grew up and she liked to think, on the days when he would wipe away her tears when she had been hurt and tell her to be brave, that she had softened his fiery temperament even the smallest bit.

Though she had spent most of her days in his company Cala had never told Haldir how she felt. She knew that he still wasn't ready to hear it and that she would have her chance eventually. So she had kept the feelings that she had known of since she was a child to herself and waited for the day the he would be ready.

* * *

"_**Gonna stand by your side now.**_

_**Let me kiss all your tears away.**_

_**You can stay in my arms now.**_

_**And I know I can make you believe again."**_

The next evening Cala was walking down the steps of the talan when she was blinded by a horrible pain. She cried out and Celeborn was by her side in moments, catching her before she fell down the stairs.

Behind her closed eyes Cala saw the battle of Helm's Deep. Tears ran down her face because she knew why this vision was being sent to her. She found Haldir in the chaos and cried his name as the first Uruk slashed his arm. She nearly flew out of Celeborn's arms when the axe fell on his back.

She screamed his name over and over as he fell. Her voice fell away as Aragorn reached him, Haldir's death evident in his eyes.

When Aragorn closed Haldir's eyes she opened her own and looked to Celeborn. He saw her pain and wrapped his arms tight around her in comfort.

"I'm sorry my child, so sorry." He whispered to her as she cried.

It took her a long time to calm herself but when she did she still could not believe that Haldir was gone. She had been waiting for her moment to tell him of her love and now it would never come. She would never see him again.

Celeborn helped her stand and walked her down the stairs. Only then did she notice Galadriel at the foot of them. The lady didn't say anything to her, only watched her.

"It seems the Valar have given you a gift." She finally said.

"If this is what they considered a gift, then they can take it back." Cala snapped.

"Choose your words wisely Calathiel. They might take more than you wish away." Galadriel chided.

Cala shook her head and walked past her. She had never understood why Galadriel treated her as she did. Cala went to the balcony and rested her hands on the railing. She looked out into the night and tried to block the pain that was slowly engulfing her entire body. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She was back at Helm's Deep. The battle still raged and Haldir lay still. Cala studied every inch of him, knowing this would be her last chance to see him. She was gazing at the armor that he had always been so proud of when she saw his chest rise the slightest bit. Her entire body froze as she waited. It felt as if an eternity passed by his chest rose again. Haldir was alive.

Cala whipped around with wide eyes. Celeborn and Galadriel looked back at her.

"He's alive." She whispered.

"Cala?" Celeborn asked.

She looked up at him, "Ada, Haldir is alive." Suddenly, Cala knew what she had to do. "I must go to him."

Celeborn knew there would be no way to convince Cala to stay in Lorien. Her love of the March Warden ran too deep. And if he was honest with himself, he did not want to stop her.

Celeborn nodded, "You will return home to me, you understand?" he scolded gently.

Cala smiled, "Thank you Ada." She said stepping forward and hugging him fiercely.

"You shall not leave the wood." They heard from behind them as Galadriel stepped forward. "This is not your path. I forbid it."

Cala stepped away from a surprised Celeborn and narrowed her eyes at his wife, "I invite you to try to prevent me from leaving. Celeborn may be my father but you have never been a mother to me. I refuse your will."

Galadriel was about to reply but Cala didn't give her a chance. She turned and rushed down the steps and soon she was running for the stables.

* * *

"_**So when you feel like you can't go on**_

_**Don't you know you'll never walk alone.**_

_**You live in me."**_

Cala rode hard. She didn't stop or slow her pace the entire way to Helm's Deep. She thanked Valar that she didn't encounter any Orcs or rogue Uruks along her way. There was only one thought that ran through her mind as she sped over the ground. Haldir was alive and she was the only one who could save him.


End file.
